


Unbalanced

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Alastor Shenanigans [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Deer are unbalanced when they lose one Antler, Discord gave this idea, Discord rambles, what happens to Alastor when he loses one Antler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: What happens to a deer when one antler falls off?
Relationships: Alastor & Husk
Series: Alastor Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Unbalanced

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tidbit.](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/693673165133709423/701939026353061958/Screen_Shot_2020-04-20_at_8.07.13_PM.png)

Alastor hummed to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk, grinning at the demons scurrying out of his path and crossing the street long before he arrived. He could smell their unease. It was _delightful._ A purr practically left him, a slight skip in his step as he inhaled the perfume. It tickled him. He twirled his cane as his desired target came into sight. The Feathered Fiend: Husk's bar. Attached to a casino. One of many.  
  
Alastor's grin grew as he slipped in unnoticed, his cane disappearing. Surprising how one can be so absorbed in their life, their senses only kicking in when a threat is present too late. His grin widened as he increased the static a notch, watching as the residents seemed to hunch in on themselves; trying to make themselves smaller. Some folded their ears back to listen to him and others peered at him over their shoulders. He chuckled.  
  
He paused in his path and inhaled the potent scent. He licked his lips. Delicious. He loved the taste and scent of fear. It was nectar to him. A girth of demons scurried away from him as he approached the bar stool. A soft chuckle slipped from him at the soft groan that escaped the bartender. "What do you want Al?" A growl laced the voice as an anthropomorphic cat sauntered in his line of sight.  
  
"Hello, Husker." A purr coated Alastor's voice as his claws danced across the marble counter. His grin widened at the soft gasps that escaped nearby patrons. His ears twitched at the sound of rustling clothing from their shiver. A sigh escaped Husk as he cleaned a glass and poured some amber fluid. The crimson demon wrapped his claws around the glass, his claws purposely clicking against the crystal. His senses picking up the _reactions_ of others.  
  
The deer demon felt like a kid in a candy store. "Thank you, my friend." He hummed as he lifted the glass to his lips, ignoring the irritated bird of the winged cat. Alastor snickered into the cup as he sipped the bitter liquid. A soft sound slipping from him at the sting of the fluid going down his throat. So satisfying. He swirled his drink and tilted it upwards, finishing the fluid. "I'll see you later." He placed down his payment as he rose from his seat.  
  
The cat looked at him with a raised brow before grumbling under his breath, quickly cleaning up after himself and calling another to take his place. He knew the crimson demon wasn't there just for one drink. Alastor slowly walked towards the exit. "Alright Alastor, what do you want?" The cat snarled as he folded his arms unimpressed. Alastor grinned as he took a step forward.  
  
The Radio Demon drew out the silence between them as they traveled down the side of the road, quietly observing those who were scurrying out of their way. Alastor knew that the drawn-out moment was irritating his comrade. He breathed in and opened his mouth, preparing to speak when he felt himself teeter. The radio demon blinked a few times, slowing down just a tad. What was going on? A startled yelp escaped him as he lost his balance and fell. All plans he had at the moment flying out of his mind. He blinked, wondering what had happened. Was he attacked? Not likely. Acting as if nothing had happened, he rose to his feet and dusted his clothes off. He snapped his attention towards Husk when he attempted to hold in his snickers, eyes narrowing.  
  
The action quickly threw him off balance. He walked with the motion for a bit, trying to remain upright before he toppled over once more onto his side. A soft snarl slipped from him as he pushed himself upward; his gaze quickly zeroing in on a demon recording him. His smile tightened at the sight, the demon trembled as he peered at the overlord through the side of his hellphone. The demon quickly scurried away before anything was done.  
  
A soft 'harumph' escaped the deer demon as he slowly rose to his feet and dust himself off once more, his actions slow while his mind spun. What was it that was making him off balance? His thoughts twisting and turning as to what the possibility was. He stilled when his gaze landed on his shadow. He was missing one antler. His eye twitched as static cracked around him. Was it that time already? Alastor had assumed he had a few more weeks before they would fall off.  
  
His smile tightened at the unruly sight. Soft curses escaped him, causing Husk to flinch. Alastor paid him no attention as he slowly turned his head towards the brick wall closest to him. Flies buzzed around piles of trash and an overflowing dumpster. He ignored a demon's legs kicking about as they struggled to emerge. A demon lay sleeping in a box close to the source of the stench. Alastor grit his teeth as he glowered at the stained wall.  
  
He slowly looked around, a sharp snarl escaping him upon seeing no other wall closer. The demons at the wall jumping at the sound. The one on the ground snapped its attention towards the overlord. It's four eyes widening at the sight of his irritated smile. The demon attempted to scurry away as shadows pooled at the base of the wall and sloppily shoved everything to the side, creating a wide enough space so that no _filth_ would touch the radio demon.  
  
A soft growl escaped him at the sloppiness of it all. Even his powers were off-balanced. He hated it when this time of year came around. Though it wasn't as much as he despised his one time a year. Alastor shoved the thought from his mind as a sharp huff escaped him, his eyes narrowing and charged the wall. He ignored the residents curiously gathering as he lowered his head, burying his claws into the brick as he felt it connect with the ebon antler still attached to his head.  
  
His ears perked up at the sound of cracking and breaking. His heart racing in his chest as he pulled away from the wall only to see pieces of his one antler fall to the ground. His smile twitched. He should've remembered it wasn't going to be easy. A growl escaped him as his head swirled and body teetered. He tightened his grip at the feel of his body falling over, his feet slipping out from beneath him. Curses in different languages rolled off his tongue when he ended up falling onto his rump, his fingers tearing off chunks of the brick wall.  
  
His left ear twitched at the sound of Husk roaring with laughter. He rolled his eyes. _Yes yes, laugh it up._ He'll find a way to get back at him later. Alastor summoned his cane, watching as it landed next to him then rolled away. Alastor glowered at it. Of _course._ Why _not?_ Make it _harder._ The microphone closed it's eye as if it could avoid his wrath.  
  
A growl vibrated his chest as he used his hands to push himself upward, angling his head and ramming it into the wall once more. His ears twitching at the sound of more cracking, feeling debris of his antler and the wall falling around him as he pulled his head back. Alastor didn't care about the damage. He would repair it later. A sharp cry escaped him when he slipped on nothing, falling onto his back. His head hitting the ground. Stars danced before him as he propped himself on his elbows, his head dropping back. His antler catching him as he laid there in a daze for a few moments, blinking till the pentagram above the city became one once more.  
  
His ears swiveled around himself, hearing the quiet sniggering of gathering demons. He could hear their cameras going off. He slowly turned his head and glowered at them. They all went stiff but none fled as he had hoped. He narrowed his eyes as his smile tightened. His shadow tentacles clumsily chasing them away as he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
A growl escaped him as he rammed his head into the wall once more, feeling it gave way to his skull and antler. Why? For once could he _not_ create grooves in the stone with the pointed ends? He sank the tips of his claws into the material, his magic pulsing through it as he pulled his head back. Alastor strengthened the stone and mortar before ramming his head into it as hard as he could. He blinked when stars danced before his vision. His heart lurched at the feel of the jagged stone scraping his skull.  
  
He cautiously pulled back, ignoring the blood dripping down his face and the pounding in his head. His heart hiccuped at the sight of the mangled bone in the dent of the wall. "Still want to do what you have in mind?" Husk asked as Alastor slowly turned and looked at him, wiping away the blood streaming down his face.  
  
"I think that will have to wait till another time." Alastor sighed as he felt the coolness of his shadows consume him. The familiar scent of his home greeted him when they slid off his person. He slowly walked into his bedroom, going for the bathroom. He rested his left hand on the wall of the tub, his other hand turning on the facet. Alastor flinched at the sound of running water, the noise grating his ears and increasing the pounding in his skull.  
  
He slowly removed his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. His clothing fell to the tiled ground. Alastor would take care of them later. Right now he needed a relaxing bath and a nap.  
  
  



End file.
